The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are..."Fairies"! Experience an brand new intergalactic adventure that changes a fairy princess's life as she and her friends forms "The Winx Club", and saves the magical galaxy from dark forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1 pilot

Once upon a time, in the magical part of the galaxy, lived an a thousand planets filled with magical beings, creatures, colonies, kingdoms, cities, and a wonderful atmosphere. But this story truly begins with a girl named Novia. She is a princess from the planet realm of Neongraide. Where her father, King Andreon has ruled it for years. She has 7 siblings, 4 brothers, and 3 sisters. So she is the youngest one in her family. One day, she was out on a horse ride, taking a stroll in the forest one day. When she got to the forest's field, she stopped to take a rest. She hopped off her horse, and sat in the meadow, eating her fresh apple. She stared at the sky, wondering what is it like to be in another worlds in the magical universe.

"What would I give to see the other worlds for myself one day?" said Novia, thinking to herself. "Just one day."

As she daydreamed about the other worldly planets, her horse sensed trouble in the forest. The horse went alerted, making Novia wonder.

"Huh? Whats a matter, boy?" wondered Novia as she tries to calm her horse down.

The horse wanted take her to see what was happening in the forest. Novia knew that her horse has sense trouble and wanted her to see.

"Okay, okay! I get on." said Novia as she gets on her horse.

And the horse takes her into the forest. As they got into the center of the forest, Novia saw a horrifying martian who was just as huge as a Minotaur. And it appears that he looking for something, or in fact, someone.

"Yikes!" gasped Novia as she hides from him. "What was that? I never seen one of those before."

"Come on out, fairies!" shouted the martian. "I know you're all here! Come on out, and face me!"

Suddenly, a young man's voice shouted out of the blue.

"You got it!" said a voice.

Novia look up as a figure jump out of nowhere, and attack the martian. Novia couldn't believe her eyes as the figure turns out to be a male fairy named Zieque. The martian got up and looked at him with a growling snare.

"I'm right here, you ugly thing! Come and get me if you can!" taunted Zieque.

"RROOOAAARRRR!" yelled the martian as he darts at Zieque.

Zieque smiled as the martian get closer to him. Then unleashed his beam and saber powers, and took the martian down. He got on top of the monster.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" said Zieque as he teases the martian. "Whose your daddy now?!"

The martian looked at him angrily. He grabs Zieque, and throws him towards the trees. But this just in, another fairy name Brunknox came in, and catches Zieque.

"Need help?" said Brunknox.

"Nope. No need. I got this." said Zieque, shoving Brunknox's arms away.

"Seriously, Zieque! Quit hogging up the fight for everyone." said Beautrice whom was flying in to join them. "Let me take him on. **Raven'** **s** **Feather Blades!** **!** "

Her attack knocked the martian down, but he still gets back up.

"You will pay for that!" yelled the martian.

Brunknox walks forward to the monster martian, cracking his knuckles.

"Allow me to show you some muscle." said Brunknox with a smile. " **Fist Of The Power God!** "

He shatterd the earth underneath the monster, and the creature fell on the harden ground. This just in, the rest of the fairies shows up. Novia was amazed by the fairies' unique powers, and incedible wings.

"Wow." gasped Novia. "Fairies. Up close."

"Hey, save the fun for the rest of us, boys." said Kartanna as she lands by Brunknox's side.

But the martian was not ready to give up. He grab onto a tree, pulled it from the ground, and swings at the fairies, hitting them on the ground. Novia watched in horror as the monster martian was about to crush them all with a huge bolder in his hands.

"Say goodbye, fairies." says the martian, as he was about to crush the fairies.

Terrified for them, Novia sprung from the bushes, and runs towards them.

"No! Don't hurt them!" screamed Novia as an all of a sudden, burst of energy shot out of her hand. And it blasted the martian to the wall. She couldn't believe what she just did. "Whoa! What just happened? Did I do that?"

The martian got up from the wall, and now is glaring at Novia.

"You little twit! You'll pay dearly for that!" growled the martian as he charges at Novia, and grabs her. "Bad move for you, little princess!

"No! Let me go!" screamed Novia. And suddenly, she began glowing rapidly. And a burst of flaming star energy blasts the martian away. And for that, he was long gone. Novia fainted after the power surge, but Aaron catches her fall just in time. They were all amazed of how she defeated the monster martian.

"Wow she sure know how to pack a punch with that attack." said Leela.

"Is she a fairy?" wondered Sherris.

Kartanna scanned her with her powers.

"She sure has power like one." remarked Kartanna as she finishes scanning Novia. "I'm detecting a high amount of 100% power level in her. So remarkable. I need to run a full based fairy level scanning process on this girl."

"My thoughts exactly." said Aaron. "Brunknox, can you carry her to our place?"

"I sure can." said Brunknox as he picks up Novia in his strong muscular arms.

"Let's get her to the ship." said Leela.

The others agreed. And they all flied off to their ship, with Novia in Brunknox's arms.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 pilot

**{chapter 2}**

Meanwhile, in the space ship called "The Starbeam's Wing", Kartanna was studying Novia, whom remained unconscious from the power surge during the fight with the martian, to see if she is a fairy or not. Kartanna looked at the results from her alien techno data base.

"Undeniably powerful, but unstable." exclaimed Kartanna as she looks at Novia. "The status shows that this girl have rare power unlike anything we have seen before. Which leads to questioned. Who is this girl? Is she a fairy or something else? Or whether or not, she's good or bad?"

This moment later, Novia began to open her eyes. And awaken to find herself in a magical lab, where she never seen rare technology unlike any of the kind she sees somewhere on her home planet. She has no idea how she got here nor what is going on.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Novia says, very puzzled.

"First things first. This is my special lab." says Kartanna as she approaches Novia. "And you are in The Starbeam'sWing, my sistah. Our own mother-ship."

"Your own mother-ship?" wondered Novia, still confused.

"Sure is, girl." Kartanna said with smirk. "Oh, forgive me for the late introduction. The names' Kartanna. The fairy of Alien Technology. When you need out of the worldly type of technology? I'm your girl.

"Wow! Cool." Novia said, looking very amazed, and interested.

"Do you have a name, baby?" asked Kartanna with a diva attitude.

"Yes. I'm Novia." said Novia.

"Novia, huh? Nice name." said Kartanna.

"Thank you." said Novia.

This just in, Zieque came dashing in Kartanna's lab with his glowing surf beam board.

"Look out below!" shout Zieque as he crashes into Kartanna's stuff. He got up from the ground. "Oww. That hurt. No worries, I'm okay."

Kartanna was not very happy with Zieque, flying into her lab like that.

"Zieque! What did I tell you about beam surfing in my lab?!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?! I can fix it, sugar babe. No problem." said Zieque.

"And don't call me sugar babe!" Kartanna shouted.

"Okay, okay! Chill!" said Zieque.

Novia laughed as Zieque began to notice her.

"Whoa! Hello. How ya doing?" said Zieque, trying to be charming to Novia. "The names' Zieque. I come from Eraklyon."

But Kartanna burst his bubble before he gets too cocky in front of Novia.

"Forget it, Zieque. She don't go for lady-crazy perverts." says Kartanna, shaking her head.

Novia laughed at the way they argue. Both Kartanna and Zieque were very confused when she laughed.

"What?!" Both Kartanna and Zieque said in unison.

"Oh nothing. It's just that i never meet someone who has an outstanding personalities, and how we interact with other, and all." said Novia.

The two became confused, and thinks she is a little crazy.

"Okay, you just weird." says Kartanna. "But in a good way."

"True that." said Zieque as they all laughed.

Novia got up from the table.

"I wonder what is around here." said Novia, wondering.

"Well if you follow me, I'll show you around, hot-stuff." said Zieque, putting his hand around Novia. But Kartanna moves his arm away from her.

"Hands to yourself, Zieque." snapped Kartanna as she shows Novia around. "Come on girl, time to see the rest of the ship."

The three exits out of the lab.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 pilot

**{chapter 3}**

As Kartanna shows Novia around the Starbeam's Wing, they reach the center of the ship, which was the control room. Novia couldn't believe that such a huge ship could be a home to the fairies she rescued from the martian. She looked around her, seeing everything that the ship has. The lounge, training rooms, bedrooms, kitchen, and everything.

"This is unbelievable." said Novia. "The entire ship is your home?"

"Not exactly, but it is our second home for the time being when we travel in space." said Kartanna. "But we do have a place in Vantaillas."

"Vantaillas?" Novia asked in wonderment.

"It's a major planet in the magical galaxy. The capital of all magical planets." said Kartanna as she uses her powers to show Novia the planet of Vantaillas. "That is where all magical creatures and beings go sometimes, you know, to shop, eat, hang out, work, and even go to school there."

"School? That planet has schools there too?" Novia asked again.

"Yeah they do. Vantaillas has five schools." says Kartanna as she shows Novia the five school with her magic. "The one that everyone here, goes to, is Deltrella. The academy for magical beings, such as mages, elves, nymphs, and even fairies, like us. The 2nd school is Wild Valhalla, where gods, beasts, and humanoid hybrids go to learn battle skills and techniques."

"Wow. Amazing." says Novia.

"And the 3rd school is Emerald-Tree academy for galactic seekers, rangers, and bounty hunters. Some of them are nice, and some of them are nasty and mean. And mean and nasty ones are the ones you don't wanna get involved with.

"Oh." said Novia, looking away for a minute. " You know, I'm glad you told me about that. Now I know.

"Well consider that, your 1 minute heads up warning, girl." laughed Kartanna as she continues. "And the 4th school is the Omega Falls. The university for angels, and angel-like humanoids. The school is like heaven on the inside and out. Boy, are the students there, lucky to go to a place like that?

"Well I have nothing against that." said Novia, looking very interested of the schools Vantaillas has. "Now what is the 5th school?"

Kartanna took a deep breathe as she began to show Novia, the 5th school. It was so dark, deserted, and gloomy. And it was terrifying. Novia's heart raced after she seen how disturbing this school was.

"Oh girl, this is the 5th school. And it is called Despairia. The university for witches, wizards, and all kinds of monsters, and even disembodiment demons or embodiment ones. And sweet mother of Genesis, is this place give you the creeps?!" said Kartanna, shaking a little.

"Yeah. Even the looks of it, sends chills right down my skin." said Novia, feeling a little frightened. "I hope I never get to go there."

"So do I, girl." said Kartanna. "But lucky, the entire planet decided to close down the school because it was too evil, and violent. And nobody has went to that school for years."

"Wow. I could never imagined that such a school would be so down right evil." said Novia.

"Well I'm glad they shut down Despairia." said Kartanna. "Ain't nobody wanna learn such evil stuff from there anyway."

This just in, Janus came up to Kartanna and Novia.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Kartanna, I need your help with my MP3 player." says Janus, pulling onto Kartanna's arm. "It' **s** not downloading the songs that I want to put on my device."

"Okay, okay! Hold your spacers, Janus. I'm coming!" said Kartanna, pulling away from Janus. And now turning to Novia. "Sorry, Novia. I gotta go help Janus with her MP3 player device. I'll see you later.

Janus began to notice Novia, and quickly introduced herself.

"Oh! Hi, Novia. I'm Janus. Nice to meet you." said Janus, shaking Novia's hand. "I'll chat with you later, okay?

"Okay." said Novia with confusion.

"Good. I'll see ya around." said Janus as she tugs onto Kartanna. "Now c'mon, Kartanna. I want to download my songs."

"Geez, alright already." says Kartanna as she leave the room with Janus.

Novia continued to look around the ship. Seeing each corridor that she has never seen before. Just as she explored the training room she have entered, she run into Brunknox, whom was carrying weights in his hands. Novia bumped right into him.

"Whoa!" shouted Brunknox as he drops the weights on the ground. Then he saw Novia on the ground as well. "You okay?" He lend her a hand.

"I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I'm going." said Novia, feeling sorry for bumping into Brunknox.

"Ahh that' **s** no problem." said Brunknox with a smile. "You're the girl we took to the ship, right?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." said Novia.

"Yep. The names Brunknox." he said as he flexes his muscles.

"Hi, Brunknox. I'm Novia." said Novia, actually was mesmerized by the big guys muscles.

This just in, Aaron appeared in the training room, watching Novia and Brunknox interacting with each other.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Aaron as he knocks on the door.

Novia and Brunknox turned to Aaron.

"Oh no, Aaron. Just talking to the new girl here." said Brunknox, putting Novia on the shoulder.

"Well that' **s** good." said Aaron. "Cause we are heading to Vantaillas."

Novia smiled with her eyes, for she is about to see another planet like any other she has never seen before.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 pilot

**{chapter 4}**

Meanwhile, in the abandoned Despairia school, a group of sinister young witches and wizards called the Black Trix, were waiting for the martian to come back to them. Katrissa, the eldest sister, and the witch of dark crystals. Zenna, the middle sister, and the witch of beasts. Eyna, another sister and the witch of spiritrual power. Cyclonus, the middle brother and he is the wizard of deadly weather. Last but not least, Jarz. He is the youngest of his siblings, and the wizard of nightmares. And they were all waiting for the monster martian to return to them. But instead, a little evil emp came up to them with bad news to shared.

"Uh... Hehe... Hello, my wickednesses." said the little emp, trembling with fear. "I got some news I wanted to share to you."

They were not impress with the emp at all.

"Well you better make it good! Or I'm in the mood to make all of your nightmares a reality!" Jarz threatend the emp.

"Now now, brother. Let's not be hasty." says Cyclonus, stopping Jarz.

The emp continued to share what he witness on Neongraide. Novia's home planet.

"You see, my wickednesses, I happen to absurd the martian on planet Neongraide." said the little emp. "And it appears that he found the fairies there. And he tried to attack them."

"And?!" snapped Eyna with a cold glare.

"And before he did, there was a girl who attacked him with powers of her own." said the emp.

Katrissa became interested after hearing what the emp have to say.

"Really? A girl with powers of her own?" asked Katrissa.

"Oh yes yes, my wickedness." said the emp. "The girl with salmon hot pink hair, destroyed the monster with one blast!"

A moment later, Katrissa thought of a plan.

"Hmm... I would like to see how powerful this new girl is." said Katrissa as she crushes a dark crystal with her bare hands. "Brothers, sisters. Time to find this new girl, whoever she is. And put her to the test. And if these stupid little fairies are with her, destroy them too. And leave no trace."

"Ah music to my ears, dear sister." said Cyclonus, smiling with a wicked glee.

Meanwhile, as the Starbeam's Wing ship arrived to Vantaillas, Novia saw the planet they are now approaching. It was beautiful from the sky view.

"Wow, its beautiful." exclaimed Novia.

Beautrice, Zieque, and all the others huddled around as the ship entered the atmosphere.

"Alright, Hictor! Take us down there!" commanded Brunknox.

"You got it!" Hictor replied as he drive the ship into the town' **s** landing area. He landed the ship on the ground. They arrived on Vantaillas, at last. As they all got off the ship, Novia looked around her. The city is beautiful, the landscape is breathe taking, and she never knew about this planet until now. Thanks to her new fairy friends.

"Oh my gosh!" said Novia, out of breathe. "This is so beautiful. I never been to this planet before."

"And wait til you get to the city." said Zieque as he approaches Novia. "I promise you'll love it there."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" shouted Sherris, cheerfully. "Let' **s** go alrighty. I wanna go shopping."

As they all headed to the city, Novia looked at the tall buildings, flying hover cars, and wonderful cyber billboards. Beautrice came to her side.

"Welcome to Vantaillas city." Beautrice said to Novia.

"Amazing." said Novia.

"Well shopping mall, here I come." said Sherris as she was about to run off.

"Hey, Sherris! Wait up!" shouted Janus, running up to Sherris.

Leela shook her head.

"Ugh! There they go again." Leela says with a shrug.

"Really." said Hictor, whom was also shaking his head too.

"I think we'd better catch up to them before something crazy happens." suggested Aaron.

"Yeah, we should." said Kartanna, agreeably.

They all ran after Sherris and Janus. By the time they got to the mall, they were being spied on by Jarz. He reported back to his siblings as he see the fairies search for Janus and Sherris.

"Brothers, sisters? The flies are falling right into the spider's web." said Jarz with a evil smirk.

"Oh goody, brother." says Zenna.

As they finally found Sherris and Janus, they were in the same store, wanting to buy and own the same dress. As the two girls race for the dress, Sherris got to it first. Janus was furious.

"No fair!" Janus pouted. "You always get the dresses that I want, Sherris!

Sherris sticks her tounge out at Janus. Everybody shook their head.

"Ugh! Give it a rest you two!" shouted Beautrice. "It's just a stupid dress!"

"For sure." said Kartanna, agreeably.

"Oh dear." says Novia.

Sherris pay the retailor with her money she have left, and she went dancing out of the store as her friends follows her.

"That' **s** right! Its my dress now!" taunted Sherris, dancing in victory. "Uh huh! Uh huh! I win! I win!

But all of a sudden, a blast of dark crystal shot out right at her.

"Whoa!" shouted Sherris as she dodges the attack.

Novia and her friends looked up, and saw that the Black Trix was right above them. They prepared to fight.

"Now that's when you're wrong, fairy!" said Katrissa, folding her arms with a mean taunt. "We win!

The Black Trix ambushed the fairies, and surround them. Preparing for the attack.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 pilot

**{the final part}**

As the Black Trix surrounds the fairies, Katrissa walks forward to them, to find the girl who took out their monster martian.

"We will destroy you all, fairies." said Katrissa. "But before we do, we are simpily looking for the girl with hot pink hair. The one who destroyed our martian."

Novia was shocked to find that these group of witches and wizards, such as the Black Trix, would sent a monster martian to attack her and her new friends.

"So that was you guys who sent this monster after my friends?" asked Novia.

Katrissa turn to Novia, and finally knows that it was her who destroyed the martian. She smiled with evil and vain.

"Yes we did!" said Katrissa. "And now that we know you, on the other hand, is responsible for destroying our martian, I'm afraid it is time to put you in your place for that."

"Not if we can help it!" yelled Leela as stands in front of Novia to defend her. She turn to the others. "Guys, transform! Now!

They all began to transform.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shout as the transformation begins.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouts Aaron.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouts Leela.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanos Of Venus!" shouts Janus.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouts Hictor.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon, and the Stars!" shouts Sherris

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouts Beautrice.

"Brunknox! Fairy of the Godlike Power!" shouts Brunknox.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouts Kartanna.

"Zieque! Fairy of Sabers and Beams!" shouts Zieque.

Everyone transformed, except for Novia, whom was just not used to her power yet. All of the fairies are ready to fight the Black Trix.

"Okay, everyone!" shouted Aaron. "Let's take them down!"

"That' **s** what you think." said Katrissa as she turns to her siblings. "Brothers, sisters. Attack."

"Yes! The word I wanted to hear!" says Jarz with a evil glee, as he darts at the fairies. "Take this, bugs! **Nightmare Shed!** "

He traps the fairies into a horrid void. But then, Beautrice uses her power to absorb the dark power, and throws it back at Jarz.

"How you like me now, creep?!" taunts Beautrice, putting her hands on her hips.

Sherris flies down to Novia.

"Novia, you have to run somewhere safe to hide." remarked Sherris. "We'll keep them busy."

"Okay." said Novia as she runs to hide.

"Okay, fairies! Let's see if you all can handle me?!" says Cyclonus as he summons a hugs supercell on them. " **Black Supercell!** "

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed all the fairies as the supercell surrounds them, damaging them.

"No! Not yet! **Sun Burst!** " shouts Sherris as she glows rapidly to make the supercell fade away.

Just as Novia hides behind the pillar, she saw her fairy friends were fighting the Black Trix. And When the Black Trix used their convergence to stomp the fairies onto the ground, Novia was terrified for them. She came out of hiding, and stand to face the Black Trix.

"Stop it! You're hurting them, you monsters!" yelled Novia.

Katrissa smiled.

"Oh don't worry, pretty pretty princess." says Katrissa as she and the Black Trix approaches her. "You'll join them next!"

Novia backed away from them, as they come closer to her. And then she was cornered. The Black Trix laughed wickedly as they were about to summon their dark energy to destroy Novia.

"Say goodbye, weakling!" Katrissa says as they was about to destroy her.

Novia close her eyes, and wishes that the Black Trix will not hurt her.

"No! No! No! You guys are terrible!" says Novia. "Hurting my friends, and everyone and everything else around you! That is so cruel!"

She began to glow brightly, and rapidly. Her peachy eyes began to glow as well. The Black Trix backed away in fear.

"Uh-oh!" says Eyna.

"You guys are so evil!" says Novia. "And evil never wins! AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She blast a huge burst of fire star energy, and sends the Black Trix flying. Then she collapsed on the floor. The Black Trix could never imagined that Novia is stronger than them.

"I don't believe this!" growled Zenna, rubbing her head. "This girl could be a fairy!"

"This is so not our day." said Jarz.

"Let's come back for them later!" said Katrissa as the Black Trix vanishes.

The others got up, and see Novia on the ground again. They got her back into their place where Novia wakes up to find herself in a bed next to Sherris'. The others noticed that she is awake.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." said Zieque, sitting next to Novia. "How did you sleep?"

Novia got up from the bed.

"Uh guys? What just happened?" asked Novia.

"You sent these creeps flying. That' **s** what happened." said Beautrice, smiling.

"Sure did." said Hictor. "You got such an amazing power, Novia. You really do."

"Thanks, you guys." said Novia, blushing. "But I have no idea how I did it.

"Girl, you are a fairy." said Kartanna. "Why do you need to know how for? You just got it. That's all."

"I am a fairy?" says Novia in wonderment.

"We think so, Novia." says Leela, sitting next to Novia. "You save us from the monster martian, and you help us defeat these creepy witches and wizards. So you must be a fairy.

This just in, Brunknox has an idea.

"Say, Novia." said Brunknox. "How would you like to come to Deltrella academy with us?"

Novia's eyes smiled with plea.

"Me? Go to Deltrella with you guys?" says Novia with her jaw dropped in shock.

 **{end of final chapter}**

(Next time on Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy. Novia goes back to her kingdom of Neongraide, to convince her father into letting her go to Deltrella with her friends. Meanwhile, the Black Trix were angry with their defeat from Novia, and plots to get back at her. But once again, their plan was backfired as her friends fought them. But when all hope is lost, it is Novia's turn to save her friends. And finally become... A fairy.)


End file.
